


A Poe-Posal

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is going to propose too, F/M, Funny, Leap Year, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, One Shot, Poe is going to interfere, Rey is going to propose, Reylo Prompt, Short, dabble, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a prompt I wrote as a twitter dabble which I'm transferring here because I think its very funny!Its leap day, Rey is going to propose, but Ben is also going to propose, Poe is going to interfere as he is still loopy from the being knocked out for his root canal.Short and funny one shot, Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	A Poe-Posal

Ben paced back and forth in his bedroom. He took out the diamond ring once more. 

‘Rey, I love you…’

No! Way too generic! 

‘Rey, would you do me the great honour…’

What was he fifty? 

He sighed.

Suddenly Poe burst through the door. 

‘Hi! I’m Poe.’ 

Ben rolled his eyes.

‘Yes I know, Poe.’ 

Poe frowned and left the room again.

It was truly unfortunate that his room mate Poe was still suffering the after effects of being knocked unconscious during his four hour root canal. 

The dentist claimed it would be a few more hours of this annoying spaced out version of his friend before he would eventually return to his normal annoying spaced out self. 

Nevertheless, Ben was determined to propose to Rey that night and he was not going to let anything put him off this time. He had chickened out too many times already. He loved her and he didn’t want to wait another day without asking her to be his. 

Hello?’ his heart caught in his chest when he heard Rey enter the apartment. She came to his bedroom and popped her head around the door, smiling at him as she entered and clicking the door shut behind her.

‘Ben? There’s something I want to ask you.’ 

She took a step towards him. 

‘That’s funny, because there’s something I want to ask you too.’ 

They took a deep unified breath and both opened their mouths to speak just as Poe burst through the door. 

They all spoke at once and the words garbled together. 

‘Hi, I’m Poe!’  
‘Rey, will you marry me?’   
‘Ben will you marry me?’ 

They all looked at each other.

‘What did you just say?’ Ben asked. 

‘What did you just say?’ Rey asked. 

‘Hi I’m Poe!’ Poe said. 

‘Shut up, Poe!’ Ben and Rey said in unison. 

Poe looked hurt and left the room. 

‘Did we just propose simultaneously?’ Rey asked with a smile.

‘I think we did,’ Ben said with a smirk.

‘Wow, we really are meant to be,’ Rey said.

‘Is that a yes?’ Ben said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

‘Well that depends, can I see the ring?’ 

Ben took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Rey sighed.

‘Not as beautiful as you,’ Ben said.

Rey grinned at him. They gravitated towards one another and leaned in for a kiss. 

Just then the door opened and Poe burst in. 

‘Hi I’m…’

‘Poe, turn around and get out of here before I give you another reason to visit the dentist,’ Ben growled. 

Poe left quickly. 

Rey laughed.

‘As proposals go this sure was memorable,’ she laughed.

‘Well we never have done anything conventionally,’ Ben shrugged. 

‘That’s true,’ Rey murmured as she kissed him. She moaned gently. 

‘How about we stick a chair up against that door and get down to some loving, fiance?’ she asked. 

‘You read my mind,’ Ben said with a smirk.   



End file.
